


The Voice in Our Heads

by BlackEyedBees



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedBees/pseuds/BlackEyedBees
Summary: "There's more people than just us in this building. They're all from a different series. Each series is reassigned levels each month. If everyone in a series is wiped out, the levels start to decrease, starting from the top. This means that the more people die, the less likely you'll end up in a clean, furnished room, and the more likely you are to go insane."This is a Super Smash Bros. alternate universe fanfic, where everyone from the game is locked in a building with seemingly no escape.At the end of each month, they're all forced to spend one day at the main floor of the building before the levels get reshuffled. The top levels are the cleanest, most colorful, and contain the most furnishings. The bottom levels are dirty, dreary, and it's very rare to have anything but the floor.This story focuses on the Fire Emblem characters and bring in many other characters for cameos. By the time this is done, there will be at least one cameo by every single character in the game.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Voice in Our Heads

A cold hand touched a shoulder.

The sleeping boy was not roused when the hand began to shake, causing a quiet murmur among those trying to wake him.

"Is he dead?"  
"No, don't say that. He's breathing."  
"Actually, I heard that dead people sometimes keep breathing after they die…"  
"He's not dead."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ike, sometimes I worry about you."  
"Well, he's not getting up…"  
"Lucina, not you too!"  
"I'm sorry, but he just looks dead in my eyes!"

The redhead soon pushed himself up from the floor, trembling. It seems like he's in a lot of pain. Perhaps his travel to this place was rather bumpy. He was barely able to sit himself upright from the agony he subjected himself to.

"Ah, he's up! See? A little optimism every now and then won't kill you." The man who nudged the boy knelt down next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? Can you stand up?"

The newcomer winced from the hand, barely able to respond. "Agh… it hurts…" he grimaced, trying his hardest to avoid moving.

The man rushed to lift him onto his feet, struggling on his own. "Ike, come help me," he urged. It seems to have worked, as the burly man joined in on lifting the boy upwards. 

"Marth… I don't think he'll stand on his own," the man called Ike commented, not easing up on his grip. "He's shaking like a leaf."

"Would you mind keeping him steady until we find a place to rest, then? We're not leaving him out here. That's how he'll die." Marth seemed quite firm in his words. With his arms crossed, it was definite that he was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

The girl rested a hand on her hip and began to observe their surroundings. It was…a small room. The door they entered in was still swung open, its hinges looking like they'd give out at any second. There was an odd liquid dripping down from the ceiling. This room smelled suspicious. There was some scent in the air that was devious, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Do you really think there'll be any place to get rest? There's been no luck thus far," she sighed, wanting to leave this room.

"Then let's head back to the main room. It's better than the other ones, at least," Marth murmured with a sigh. He gave the room one last look-around before walking to the door. "As soon as we find a room with a bed or mattress or anything like that, we can leave the boy in there to rest."

The girl, who one assumes to be Lucina, nodded her head and motioned for Ike to follow them. She only began to speak when she made sure both the redhead and Ike were out of the room as well. "I'm not too convinced there'll be a room like that. So far, we've only had emptiness, coldness, and darkness. It's not the best."

"What are we going to do about food?" Ike sighed, most of his focus being on letting the boy walk for himself. He can't get better if he's being carried everywhere. From the looks of it, he was able to move his legs fine (for the most part).

Marth stopped in his tracks briefly. He hadn't even considered the food situation. After a second or two to gather his thoughts, he kept trudging along. "If we can't find food in a few days' time, I'll cut off one of my limbs. That's my promise."

"A noble promise. I volunteer my limb next. We can use our clothes as bandages to stop the bleeding," Lucina mentioned. She seemed to enjoy following in Marth's footsteps, no matter how risky they were.

Ike had fallen behind a little. He did seem to show genuine concern for the boy in his grasp. In fact, he seemed a little… nostalgic. "I volunteer mine as well. It'd be better if we found food, though. When we do, we should spread it as sparsely as we would our limbs." This was the most confident he had been this whole time. 

The blue-haired Hero King nodded his head. "Of course. Rations are most important if we want to stand a chance of getting out of here." There was a slight smile on his face. He seemed very proud of his companions and their willingness to join him. 

The group finally arrived at the 'main room' Marth spoke of, which seemed to just be the very center room of the maze they were stuck in. As soon as they entered, Marth led Ike to the cleanest spot in the room, helping him lay down the stranger there. The trio all knelt down beside him, albeit giving him space. 

The strange boy grabbed onto his arms, inhaling and exhaling to stabilize himself. The travel to this point was exhausting to him. In fact, he barely even remembered when the last time he walked was. "...Thank you…" he muttered as soon as he was ready.

The three exchanged glances with one another, smiles upon their faces. They knew that what they did was the right thing, even if they hadn't seen him before in their lives. They could've simply pretended to not have seen him, but where would that get them? 

"How are you feeling? Are you doing better?" Marth asked him, leaning in a little bit closer and using a kind, gentle voice.

The boy nodded his head as best he could. "Y-yeah… it's better… I think… I think walking helped…" he chuckled slightly.

That made the corners of Ike's mouth turn upwards. His idea had worked, and it benefited the stranger because of it. That was his one goal in doing so, and now he felt his heart grow a little warmer.

Lucina leaned forward this time, a quiet voice instead of her usual higher volume. "Do you remember anything about yourself? Anything at all?" she pondered, hoping to help him jog his memories.

He raised his hands up to his closed eyes, rubbing them slightly. "I'm… my name is Roy… Yeah… I'm Roy. I'm... the son of Marquess Eliwood." He pushed himself up a little at the thought of that. "W-where is he?! What happened to Dad?!" he gasped, ignoring his excruciating pain.

Marth placed a hand on Roy's chest and slowly pushed him back down towards the ground. "It's okay. It's okay. Deep breaths, okay? Nothing's wrong with your father. Everything's okay back home." In truth, he had no idea if any of that was correct. He actually had no idea if everything back in his own home was okay, either. That's not something Roy needed to know, though.

"Dad needs me by his side! I need to get back to him…!!" Tears began to well up in his eyes, and they opened slightly as he patted his waist. "W-where's my sword?! What'd you do with my sword?!" he sputtered, scooting himself away from the group before him.

Lucina noticed something strange that the rest of the group didn't seem to. "Hang on a minute, guys… back up from him. Let him recollect himself." 

With her words, they backed away from Roy, watching on as he began taking in just where he was. He noticed his clothes were replaced with gray slacks and an identical button-up shirt. He noticed his feet bore no shoes nor socks. Oddly enough, he didn't even realize those around him were dressed the exact same way.

"Y-you guys… y-you want to k-kill me, don't you?! You brought me here, didn't you?! Is this some cruel joke?!" he sputtered, accidentally slamming his back against the wall trying to escape. 

Marth brushed his bangs out of his face, wincing in pain. He understood Roy's fear, but he also worried that anything he'd say would be taken poorly. He himself was convinced he was kidnapped when he woke up. It was almost like he was watching himself.

Ike was about to go snap Roy back into shape, but he felt Lucina's hands push against him. She was looking up at him with pleading eyes. What was he going to do? Just push her out of the way and still deal with it?

Well, yeah.

He took Lucina by the back of her collar and dragged her off to the side, trudging right over to Roy and pulling him by the wrist. "No one's here to hurt you. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself," he asserted in a harsh tone of voice. 

Silence. That seems to have worked. He slowly made his way back to the floor, hugging his knees and trying to steady his breathing. For the time being, it seemed like he'd much prefer to be on his own.

"Did you really need to do that, Ike?!" Lucina growled, staring daggers into the buff man. "He's already messed up as-is!! You should've just let him calm down on his own!!"

"Messed up…?" Marth asked, his head tilting a little.

Ike stared at Lucina back, his stoic expression contorting into slight anger. "You know just as well as I do that that wouldn't have worked. You were the same one to try and stab yourself to wake up."

"I didn't have a knife, Ike!! I wouldn't have succeeded!! You know what happened after I couldn't find one?! I went searching for you two!!" she yelled, flailing her arms in disbelief. 

His expression remained unchanged, but he ended up folding his arms while he stared her down. "You attacked us when you did. Who's to say Roy won't snap on us as well?" 

Marth, who was currently kneeling down near Roy, looked up at the two. It seems like he understood what Lucina meant by 'messed up.' "I can assure you that he won't." 

Lucina turned away from the group and began to tread off towards one of the hallways. "I'll go search for the others," she begrudgingly sighed, wanting any excuse she could get to leave. She was already getting riled up and it had barely been a day since she got here. 

There was a scream from the level above them.


End file.
